Humility is Key
by Rhav
Summary: The crew of Serenity is in desperate need of some rest and relaxation, as it seems, the firefly Serenity needs some intense repair. Why not stop at the nearest planet to settle down and refuel? Though there visit turns out, not to be so short.
1. Humility is Key

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Firefly, I just party with it.

This is my very first fic. If anything is wrong, please tell me.

**Humility is Key**

"Kaylee, you told me those would last a month, at least. What are you playin' at? My ship stays in the air, stays free, you crash her, then we aint' free, are we?" Mals voice rang through the clamoring engine room. Kaylee ignored his words, consumed in her work. She wiped away a smear of grease from her cheek with her sleeve, quickly brushing past him,

"Cap'n you cant think that those cupplers would last more than a week in their condition. Besides, the coil is all out of whack," she replied, grabbing a wrench from the floor.

Mal sighed, shaking his head, "Well, you should have told me that," he snapped back, his eyes narrowed in his usual manor. Kaylee set her jaw, her cheeks swallowed up in color.

"I did, five times," she said, placing a hand on her hip. Kaylee had these arguments often, and she was more than convinced her Captain was obstinate. She flicked her eyes, _"Kuh-ooh duh lao bao jurn..."_ She mumbled, brushing past him once more. Mal sighed heavily, turning and heading towards the door, "Wont be saying that when our faces turn blue," he retorted, disappearing from sight. Kaylee mocked him, roughly continuing her work.

Mal pushed though the hallway, stumbling as Serenity was carelessly pushed about. He was nearly to the helm, when he was confronted by a very disgruntled Jayne. "Gorramit Mal, we don't land soon, we're gonna be sorry. If it were me runnin' this sh-," but the gunman was cut short.

"Well you aint', are you? So I suggest you let me fix this little problem, with as little sight of you as possible" Mal quickly dished out, giving a look of explanation. Jayne grumbled, pushing past Mal and down the hall. The Captain shook his head with frustration. Finally he reached the Helm, only to find a distressed River.

"Too much weight. The wind is too strong, little feather cant stay up. Wont. Stop. It is his way" she said, looking up with her listless eyes. Mal quickly took his seat, glancing over at his co-pilot.

"Remember what I said little albatross. You don't trust her, she'll turn on you, gotta have faith," he said, pushing numerous buttons and strapping in. River nodded, mumbling little things to herself, as she went about helping. Mal couldn't help but notice how tense she seemed. He thought for a moment. Maybe he should land, everyone needed to get some fresh air, especially little River. Not to mention, a job would be nice. "I'm thinking we sh-"

"I know. You want to land," she said not even giving him a spare glance. She stared out into space, her eyes marveling at the many brilliant lights. Mal quirked a brow. He nodded slowly, looking back to his controls. "Don't feel human. Need to see the sky, the flowers. Out here, like a bird, forget why you're here, who you are," she said, glancing to him with a patented River smile. Mal replied with his own grin, understanding exactly what she meant.

"I'm thinking-"

"Jiangyin."

"Can you…not do that?" Mal said with a quizzical look of plea. River smiled, bobbing her head slightly pleased with herself. "We haven't been there in a long while, and its near," he said to himself, making the arrangements. He picked up the hand-held device to the intercom system. "Attention all crew and passengers this is your Captain speaking, we are landing on the nearby Jiangyin. If you have any questions, please, don't ask."

---

"Margaret Lynn Worth!"

Meg flinched at that hideous name. She heard it repeated, but made no attempt in moving. The third time now. She grumbled, sitting up from her swing on the porch. "Yes Aunt Sage?" she finally spoke up, kicking her feet lazily. She heard no reply. She groaned, lifting herself from her perch, and shuffling to the door. She pushed the screen open, sighing with contempt. The door banged closed on purpose, making the young woman tense up.

"Come here please," is all she replied. Meg felt a sudden pang of apprehension. Please no more chores. Of course unless it was caring for the animals, no, then she would have no objection, and do it willingly. Meg rounded a corner, stepping into the gathering room. Her Aunt Sage sat quietly on the gingham sofa. The young woman presented herself, remembering to smile reluctantly. "What is that your wearing?" came her Aunts gentle, courteous voice. Meg looked down at her outfit.

"Clothes," she said acidly. She closed her eyes, sighing. Now I'll get extra work fur sure. Her Aunt merely smiled gently, and patted the sofa.

"Come child," she said in her silky voice. Her Aunt was a delicate creature, with pale white skin and black ringlets. She only adorned herself with the most feminine of embellishments, and always composed herself in a pretentious manner. Though she may act so, she really was the kindest human alive. Meg reluctantly crossed the room, settling upon the stiff couch lazily. "Do sit up Margret," her Aunt said kindly. She went about preparing her cup of tea, making sure to make her nieces as well. Meg took the cup carefully, taking a deep breath of the sweet refreshment. "Margret, tomorrow is your twenty-first birthday," she began, and right away Meg knew where she was headed.

"Oh Aunt Sage, please, I don't need your petty lectures," she seethed.

"Oh, you must have them my dear. I am in utter astonishment at the direction you are steering your life. I don't think you have the faintest idea of what trouble you are causing yourself, and-"

"Please don't start. It was such a lovely day.."

"You puzzle me Margret."

"…Meg please.."

"I know your name child, don't correct me." Meg slumped backwards gradually, as each word hit harder and harder, until she could take more. Sage's lecture took around fifteen minutes in all, and after each pause, Meg found herself slipping deeper and deeper into complete boredom. "Now, go off to the barn. The animals need to be tended to," she sighed, waving a hand and setting it in her lap. Meg shoved herself from the sofa, and crept across the floor. She tiptoed up the stairs, and into her small bedroom. Rummaging through her clothes, she managed to find her afternoon dress. Holding it up, she inspected it.

"Well, I wouldn't want to soil it by wearing it outside," she whispered to herself slyly. Instead, she slipped on her brown, knee-length coat. She crept back down the noisy stairs, noting to skip the loudest one in the middle. Racing to the door, she opened it up, and sped outside. Finally out of the prison, she snatched her book from the swing, and skipped down the steps. Looking out into the vast meadow before her, she hummed quietly to herself. Meg found the dirt path that lead to the barn, and started down it, eager to reach her beloved creatures.

Meg pushed the dusty door open, greeted by a pillar of light, that had fought its way though the holes in the barn. She smiled happily, the sound of merry chirps and calls surrounding her. "Calm down, you'll be fed soon enough," she cooed, going about her duties. She started by feeding the dogs that guarded the house. Three large dogs she often called 'baby' or 'hun'. Their actual names were-thanks to her father- whom named each after a great battle in the Unification War,-Sturges, Khang and her favorite Ren, short for Serenity. After that, she made sure to lay milk out for Hera, the fat barn cat, whom she always overlooked by accident. She then tended to both the cow and horses, then the Carrier Pigeons, which served to real purpose, but she enjoyed their company. Her last and favorite of all company, Poe, her Raven with a limp. After she had everything complete, she crawled up a latter, into what she called her 'den'. In all actuality, the 'den' was a loft, with a desk, hammock, trunk and many pictures and clippings.

She placed Poe on his favorite perch, (which was actually an old coat hanger) and settled herself in her hammock. Laying back in it, she took out a book, and was soon emerged in it. "Oh Poe, how I wish I could be like the women in these books. Free, of all this. Back home even, but not here," she sighed, biting her lip anxiously. Suddenly, Poe began cawing, his vocals searing with impatience. Meg sighed, sitting up, "What now?" she said, placing her book down. She assumed it to be some stranger looking for lodging, or a neighbor out to call. She touched the small sidearm she kept at her desk, one her Aunt hated with all her might, but was needed due to the nosey 'hill folk'. Who were all keen on stealing and kidnapping.

Running to the window that overlooked the prominent property, her jaw expanded. _"Wuh de tyen, ah.."_ she murmured. Running from the window, whilst gripping her weapon. She slid down the latter, jogging to the house. "Aunt Sage!"


	2. Under the Radar

**Under the Radar**

Mal unstrapped himself, glancing over to River, who was proudly displaying a smile. "Erm, good…job," he said standing up and turning around. River knew he was trying to be sincere, but sighed nonetheless.

"Little bird needs practice. Like they say, perfection take practice," she said, standing up and floating to the door. She turned, giving a smile and leaving a confused Mal.

"What?" Mal shook his head, looking up to see Zoe. She crossed her arms, sighing inwardly.

"Sir. Your right, we do need supplies, but are you sure this is the best place to be? Do you remember the last time we were here?"

"The Doctor and his sister tried to light themselves on fire, the Shepherd was shot, and we didn't make any friends," he replied, walking past her and down the steps.

"Exactly Sir."

"Zoe, I'm sure everyone has forgotten by now. Ain't no one gonna remember, or bother us."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, yeah."

"Oh ya, this will be fun."

"That's the spirit." Mal rose his brows, looking at her expectantly. Zoe gave a sigh and sauntered off, most unsatisfied with the discussion. "Today just aint my day," he sighed, slipping on his jacket. So far, he managed to upset everyone, though to be realistic, he always upset people. Whether it was for no reason at all, or because he just felt like it.

As he reached the cargo bay, Jayne had the door open, and was peering out, weapon up to his shoulder. Kaylee stood behind him, glancing back at the captain with a glare. Mal ignored her, walking up to Jaynes side, "Somethin wrong?"

"Too quiet here."

"That's because it is nowhere, Jayne." Jayne glared at Mal, and slowly lowered his firearm. He harrumphed, looking over to Kaylee, and to Zoe who had just arrived. Backing up, he leaned against a a wall.

"Now what?"

"We wait," Mal responded, cupping a hand over his eyes and staring out into the vast meadow before them. He glanced back at the group, each one with a solemn look stitched into their faces. "What?" No one spoke a word, just exchanged glances. He sighed, stepping out of Serenity and down the ramp. The meadow was lush, and reminded him of his home back on Shadow. Zoe came up beside him, narrowing her hazel eyes.

"We may have trouble Sir," she began, looking sideways at him, "Looks like you landed on private property," she sighed, touching her holster lightly. Mal didn't reply, only took a deep breath. He let the silence sink in for a good minute before finally answering her statement.

"Really now?"

"Think we should check things out. May have waved a red flag, called the Feds," she replied, walking down the ramp beside him. Mal kept silent, admiring the lazy daises that lolled along the hillsides.

"Well, Jayne, you and I can go check things out, Kaylee will stay with the crew, just in cse. Little River knows the emergency plans…I think," he said nonchalantly. Zoe nodded, glancing back to the crew.

"Jayne, lets go," she said, gesturing out towards a small house sitting atop a hillside. Jayne immeadiently picked up his weapon.

"See Rosie, ya wait long enough, there'll be fun," he said, sauntering out to the Captain and Co-captain. "Whats going on?"

"Gonna check things out."

"Shiny."

"Calm down Margaret, and explain yourself child," Sage's voice replied, firm and demanding. Meg took a long breath, palming her gun anxiously.

"There is a ship, out yonder on the hill," she exhaled, pointing a finger out the screen door. Aunt Sage took a deep breath and smiled lightly.

"Maybe we should greet these travelers, perhaps with a bit of kindness and humility?" Meg scowled, setting the gun gently on the table. Aunt Sage nodded, rubbing her shoulder lightly. Meg stood aside, letting her aunt hover out the door. She followed suit excitedly, trying to imagine the situation properly. Though her mind frayed. A shootout? Were they thieves? Oh, how exciting! Her Aunt paused at the steps to the porch, looking out upon the Firefly-class ship with a warm smile. "Remember Margaret, please remember your manners my child." Meg sneered slightly, before composing herself. She looked down at her outfit. It was a wonder Sage hasn't noticed what she was wearing already. "Don't think I don't know your wearing that hideous outfit Margaret. In front of company no less. There will be reprimand child, I will not forget." Damn. Meg seethed, crossing her arms defiantly. Aunt Sage looked down her nose, glancing to her niece. "Ah, here they are." Meg looked up, seeing three silhouettes on the hill side. She fidgeted uncomfortably. It wasn't often they had company, and when they did, it was their Shepherd, a businessman or someone from the town. Once a very intoxicated man wandered onto their property, singing of cheap floozeys and sunsets. The law wasn't far off, but it was quiet hilarious nonetheless.

"What if they're not safe."

"Don't be foolish Margaret, the law is only a call away. They'd be fools to think we were easy targets child." She did have a point. Aunt Sage was 99 of the time right. And this time was no exception.

"What if they're them hill folk, like last time Mal. I aint gonna be burned alive, or splashed with holy water-"

"Jayne, aint no one in their right mind gonna splash you with damn water," Mal retorted, giving him a quizzical stare. Zoe smirked, glancing to Mal.

"Hell, we'd be lucky if it was just water-Hey! Maybe it's a whore house," he began again, coaxing a roll of the eyes from both of his superiors. "Think they'd be willin to give me a free round?"

"Hell no."

"Why not?"

"Jayne, why are we having this conversation?" Mal finally said, stopping and looking back at the gunman. He sighed, walking on again. "Alright, we don't want to attract attention. Stay calm, and be yourselves…which is decent people looking to stay here a good while, just to repair the ship. Zoe, you're my wife, and Jayne is-"

"Looking for sex."

"Jayne!" Zoe said tersely, giving him a stare. He shrugged, mumbling to himself.

Mal sighed, glancing to him, "Our extra hand." Soon, they were at the foot of the hill, looking up at the two figures. "Evening Ma'am," Mal began, smiling falsely. They walked up to the porch, a mere ten foot away. The two women on the porch stood quietly, composed with dignity, unlike the other folk in town. One was older, and obviously the head woman of the house. "Could your husband be around by any chance?"

The woman stirred, "I'm sorry, I never married." Mal swallowed a lump.

"I see. So, if I were looking to stay here a while, who would I talk to."

"Me, presumably," the woman replied, offering a kindling smile. "Please, come inside," she said, gesturing an arm to the quaint house. Mal nodded.

"Thank ya ma'am." The three approached quietly, passing the two figures. Mal and Zoe nodded another thanks, and passed both, finally seeing their faces. The younger one was a pretty thing, though she seemed quite flustered. The older must be her guardian, maybe aunt. Jayne eyed the younger woman lustfully, smirking in his own way. The woman looked away, and waited for them to pass.

Once inside the house, Mal was surprised to see a room full of vibrant colors and patterns. Quilts and rugs hung neatly on the wall, and kettle boiled noisily on the stove. "Please site," the older of the woman said, offering a chair. The crew sat down at the wooden table, followed by the older woman. The younger of the two went to work on getting cups and tea ready. "What can I help you with now Mister…"

"Uh, Reynolds."

"Mr. Reynolds, tea. This must be your…."

"Please, this is my wife, Zoe, and our extra hand, Jayne."

"Pleasant to meet you."

"Likewise."

"I am Sage Harrison, I own this land, after my father passed on. And this is my niece, Margaret." The woman explained, smiling as she nodded in Margaret's direction. The younger offered a meek smile. Mal nodded, glancing back to Jayne, who's head was filled with all matter of perversion. Margaret walked up with a platter, setting the cups out.

"You may call me Meg," she said quietly, smiling brightly. Mal smiled in returned, Zoe as well.

"A lovely name," Zoe said, glancing to Sage who was obviously disgruntled. She fidgeted, feeling all sorts of uncomfortable. Meg sat down, taking her own cup.

"Why would you like to stay here?" she said, quirking a brow and addressing Mal. The Captain shifted.

"Well, we are looking to settle down, raise some cattle," he replied, quite taken with the brunettes smile. He glanced to Jayne, who was staring. He moved his leg, tapping the gunmans leg. Jayne quickly composed himself, and took his tea in hand. "We don't like the city much, never really one for busy streets."

Yes, out here, gives one peace of mind," Meg said silkily, looking out the window at the rolling hills. Mal nodded in agreement, thoughts of his own ranch reappearing.

"We want to raise children here as well." Zoe said, nodding with a warm smile. At this, Mal coughed, choking slightly on his drink. Everyone glanced at him.

"Yes, children," he managed to spit out, smiling awkwardly.

"Ah yes, children do well on farms," Sage spoke up, offering a platter of sweets. "Margaret here, just recently moved in with me. Her parents live on Persephone, and sent her here to be of use to me, and to pick up a few trades," she said, glancing to Meg with a smile. Meg shifted, offering her own smug smile.


	3. Trouble in Heaven

**Trouble in Heaven**

Meg sat at the table, a forced smile at her lips. Oh how Aunt Sage loved to put her on the spot. She brought her cup to her lips, taking a light sip, she sighed, laying back relaxed as the warm liquid warmed her. She looked up, noticing Mals smile and kind eyes. She worked up an actual smile, and glanced to her aunt who was explaining things to Zoe. She turned to Jayne, who still had the same look since he first arrived. He was such a large man, and boy was he strange. From what she gathered, Zoe was a beautiful woman, who was married to the very handsome Mal, and Jayne was their help. Interesting. She quickly looked up, hearing her name mentioned. "Isnt that right Margaret?"

"Hm. Oh-yes," she replied, not knowing exactly what she nodded to. Mal sat forward, interested in the subject she just falsely agreed with.

"You can shoot a gun, can you?" he said, quirking a brow. Meg straightened up, nodding, pressing her lips together. Jayne was now very aroused by this.

"Hill folk, they like to steal, kidnap and the like. My father, he was in the war, he taught me how," she said, closing her eyes, the mention of her beloved father made her heart skip. Oh how she missed her family. She wanted to return on wings to them, embrace them, pet the children and tell stories of the dull life at Aunt Sages. Mal nodded, glancing to Zoe.

"Do you have any good peic-," his words were cut short by a commotion outside. Meg stood up, strolling to the door. She reached out, lightly touching her revolver. She glanced to Aunt Sage.

"It's the Charlie Brothers," she whispered, opening the squeaky door and grabbing her weapon. Aunt Sage quickly waddled behind her, stopping to apologize to her guests. Mal nodded, and said it was no problem.

Once outside, Meg watched the no-good threesome with a glare from the porch. They chased the dogs for a moment, before casually riding up into their yard. Aunt Sage looked them all down, a thin line crossing her forehead. Meg fingered the gun, looking at the three men nervously. Inside, Mal, Zoe and Jayne argued over what to do.

"Hey there darlin', what say you me and the boys go down on old man Dawson's farm and skinny-dip," one of the scrawny men snickered, addressing Meg. She scoffed, rolling her blue eyes.

"Not if you paid me, you rotten thief," she retorted, her Aunt hushed her. Sage knew how easily angered the men were. They were violent as well. Meg looked away, "Now go, or your going to be more than sorry you came trespassing around here again," she said, her more southern accent tipping off. The men all laughed. Meg steamed in her spot. She pulled the hammer back on her gun, "Leave," she repeated. The men ignored her, one of them stepping off their horse. Meg looked up, seeing the tip of the ship in the distance. She wondered why the boys hadn't gone off to bother them, and not her. The man headed towards the porch, touching a knife on his waist. Meg pushed forward, "Don't move, or so help me I will shoot you down right here," she whispered, the barrel in his face.

"Little feisty, I like that," he said and kept moving towards her. She pulled the trigger, but it only clicked. Ta ma de, she forgot to load it! Before she could react, the man had pulled his own gun and fired it. The sound echoed, and all was still. Meg glanced down, dropping her gun in the dirt. She looked up, then man astonished he had done it as well. She looked back down at the gaping hole and swallowed, falling over. Aunt Sage screamed and ran down to help her niece. Inside, Mal and Zoe jumped to the ready. Jayne followed.

"A tussle," he said excitedly, pushing past the two. They all came through the door, to see Meg laying in the dirt, Sage bent over her, and the three men fleeing. Mal approached Sage,

"What happened?"

"The Charlie Brothers…they shot her," she said in between sobs. Meg lay on the dusty ground , her eyes lolling. Mal glanced to Zoe, and Jayne to Mal. He sighed, nodding to Jayne. Jayne bent over and heaved the girl up, who in return let out a squeal of pain.

"We have a doctor, if you let us stay, we'll heal her up good," he said nodding to Sage. Sage took a breath, relieved, but a look of worry present.

"Yes, please just help her," she pleaded, looking from Zoe to Mal to Jayne.

Mal lead the way, Jayne in suit followed by Zoe. "Be careful Jayne," Zoe reminded him, stepping over a dead cactus. Mal approached the cargo bay, Kaylee stood in it.

"W-what happened," she said, looking at the young Meg as Jayne passed by. Zoe stopped, looking at the grease smudged mechanic.

"She got hit, some troublemakers came by the owners house," Zoe replied, quickly following. Meg gasped, touching her wound, but Jayne grabbed her arm, holding it back. Quickly walking into the Infirmary, Jayne laid her down, glancing to Mal who was explaining things to Simon.

Simon grabbed a needle and put it in her arm, pushing the plunger down. "She has a stomach wound, I can fix it, but she wont recover quickly," Simon said brushing past Jayne. Now curious, Inara, Kaylee and River gathered around the glass outside. Jayne studied her gaping hole, but was soon ushered out with Zoe by Simon. Meg faded in and out, murmuring ridiculous things, until she finally relaxed, her eyes lolling. Simon glanced to Mal, who watched closely. "Concerned?" Simon said, putting on an apron. Mal exhaled, smirking.

"We loose her, we leave," Mal replied, though deep inside, he knew he was concerned. Like he had been with many women who fell to unjust deaths. Women, children, murdered before his eyes. By men is masks, and uniforms. He looked at Simon, who was busy at work. He headed for the door, and opened it, slipping out to meet the crew. Once outside, he was bombarded with questions.

""Who is she?" Inara whispered, looking in at the operation. Mal glanced to the watching crew. He cleared his throat, heading to the stairs, followed by Inara.

"Names Margaret Worth, not sure, wasn't payin attention really. Someone shot her," he said flippantly, heading to the helm. Inara rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I can see you are very articulate."

"I try," he said with a smirk. Inara looked back down the stairs.

"Really think this is a good idea?"

"What could happen?"

"Who knows with you," she sighed with a little smile. Mal chuckled and reached the helm. He looked over the controls, glancing to Rivers spot, where there sat a bouquet of flowers. He leaned over, inspecting them. She must have left the ship. He looked out at the gorgeous rolling hills, Inara coming up behind him. "Beautiful," she said softly. Mal nodded, those distant memories inching back to him.


	4. Sands of Time

**Sands of Time**

Meg opened her eyes lazily, light flooding them. A searing pain shot through her body, and she whined, touching her wound. She lay back down, groaning. It was al patched up, but it didn't stop the gorram pain. She bit her lip, nearly drawing blood. Closing her eyes, she let them rest, the light seemed so bright. Am I dying? She quickly sat up, a pang of torture shot through her, she squealed in resposne. Quickly Simon walked over, making her lay back down.

"You need to rest. You may reopen the wound," he said softly. Meg laid back down, her head slipping on the leather chair. God why did she get herself into these situations? She licked her parched lips, narrowing her eyes so the light didn't hurt as much.

"H-how long has it been?" she asked through a strained voice. Simon returned, tipping a glass of water into her mouth. She welcomed the liquid relived, swallowing it quickly.

"A day. You gave us a scare. Thought we might have lost you last night. Captain Reynolds seemed the most distraught however. Does he know you. Personally?" Simon replied, crossing his arms. Meg shook her head.

"Not to my knowledge," she said rubbing her head. Simon went around putting a needle into her I.V.

"Your doing much better. Can you feel your legs?" Meg nodded, a faint smile pursed her lips. She was imagining how distraught Aunt Sage was. She probably didn't sleep a single wink. She finally managed to part both eyes, getting a better look at the room. She noticed the many supplies and needles. She shifted uncomfortably, gripping one arm tightly with her hand. She despised needles. Simon noticed. "Don't worry. You want need anymore," he said wit ha slight smile. A small noise made him look up. River stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. She watched through her soggy hair, looking directly at Meg. "River," Simon said looking at her with gentle eyes. River titled her head stepping into the room.

"Little bird wants to be free," she said quietly, stepping up to the counter. She leaned on it, studying Meg closely. Simon sighed moving across to her. River shook her head. "No needles," she said firmly, backing away. Simon shook his head.

"No mei mei. No needles," he said, taking her hand in his. He glanced back at Meg who was watching intently. "Mei mei, this is Margaret, she-"

"She got hurt. Bad men, came and took her brother away. Hurt her mom. Hurt everything. Shot the dog. Shot the horse. Tried to take her. But she wanted to be free. Little bird wants to be free," she said, looking over Meg with vibrant blue eyes. Meg shifted uncomfortably, avoiding her gaze. She coughed, quickly covering her mouth with her hand. As she drew it back, she noticed blood. Simon glided to her bedside, taking out a flashlight. He inspected her eyes.

"Just a sort of aftershock," he breathed, handing her a tissue. Meg took it, dabbing at her mouth. She groaned at the pain it caused her to move. River sighed, propping herself onto the counter. Simon watched quietly and finally said. "Margaret, this is my sister River." Meg nodded, giving a weak smile.

"She's gorgeous," she said weakly. River looked up, making eye contact. She managed to smile flatly. Simon glanced between the two, and sighed.

"Well, I, I uh, have to go help out with the supplies. I think," he said, scratching his head. He turned, walking through the frame. So the two girls were left alone. Meg looked away, closing her eyes with a sigh. River floated off the counter and to her side. Meg started, looking at her quizzically. River got close to her, looking at her eyes carefully.

"You make the Captain jittery. Uneasy, nervous," she sighed. She backed off, "He admires you," she said flippantly walking back to the counter. Meg considered the girls statement. She didn't understand. Well, no one really understood River. He admired her? In what way? Meg waved the notion, wanting to sleep. She was exhausted.

Mal stood in the helm, sitting in Wash's old seat. He slumped back in it, looking out on the fireflies glimmering in the night sky. He sighed, propping his hand on his face, his index finger on his temple. The helm was quiet, the only sound was a cricket that found its way inside. The silence was quickly broken by the sound of footfalls. Mal didn't budge, just looked out into the stars. He winced, a familiar voice breaking his precious quiet.

"She's, uh doing better," Simon said, standing in the doorway. He leaned on the frame, arms crossed. Mal nodded, giving a sigh and standing up. He strode to the door, placing his hands on his hips.

"Good. How soon until she can go home?" he asked, raising his brows. Simon shrugged.

"A week at most. She lost a lot of blood. I wouldn't be surprised if she came down with something while her system-" Simon was cut off. Mal waved a hand.

"I got it," he said, brushing past the doctor. Simon turned, looking at him, his arms still crossed.

"Do you know her?"

"What," Mal replied, stopping to turn around.

"Or is she just another dollar to be made?"

"I don't like your tone doctor."

"No. No, I understand. Its just business."

"Hey, she got shot down by someone else. It wasn't our fight," Mal said fuming. Simon nodded, brushing past the Captain. Mal grabbed his arm. "It aint none of your business doctor. You just do what your supposed to, and stay out of my affairs, we understood," he said, quirking an expectant brow.

"_Dhang ran_." Simon shook his head, going in the opposite direction. Mal furrowed his brows, giving a momentary glare before continuing. He met up with Zoe in the kitchen, where she sat at a table drinking tea, Inara behind the counter talking to her. He paused in the hallway, listening in. Eavesdropping if you will.

"He seems to be quite wrapped up in all of this."

"Ever seen him not wrapped up in something?"

"Well. No."

"Captain likes to be aware, likes to be on guard."

"Is this going to turn into another war story?"

"All I'm saying, is he likes where he is."

Inara nodded, giving a sigh. She glanced to the doorway seeing. Her fingers fumbled, gripping her cup. Zoe looked up, giving a nod in his direction. "Eavesdropping?" Inara said, bringing her cup to her lips. Mal walked in the doorway giving a smirk.

"I don't eavesdrop on my ship. People gossip," he said, walking past them both. Zoe thinned her lips, looking down in her tea. Inara sighed, flashing him a roll of her eyes. "Don't get comfortable, I plan on leavin this rock soon," he said, walking down a pair of stairs.

Once down to the Infirmary, Mal glanced in, seeing Meg asleep, and River sitting on the counter watching her. Mal pursed his lips, looking her. He opened his mouth to speak, but she quickly put a hand up.

"Shh-don't interrupt-" she breathed. Mal nodded, leaning on the doorframe. He eyed Meg, glancing to River again. She mouthed, counting numbers in her head. Meg stirred, rolling to one side. Deep inside, Mal hoped she'd wake up. Something about her made his mind numb. Just something about her made his stomach swirl up. He knew her. Though he denied. But from where?


End file.
